Lani Minella
Lani Minella (born October 25, 1959) is an American voice actress and voice director. She's known for voicing: Nancy Drew in Nancy Drew: Secrets Can Kill. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Mayor (ep31) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Jasper: A Christmas Caper (2010) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Fabulous Fourth (2012) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Precious Valentine (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Turkey Tale (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: Goes to Bishop (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Atlantis: The Last Days of Kaptara (2013) - Charis, Zenobia Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2004) - Girl 1 (ep27) *Burn Up Excess (2002) - Maya, Grandma (ep7), Sister (ep11), Additional Voices *Geneshaft (2003) - Dolce Saito, Chacha Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Jonah Hex: Motion Comics (2010) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *The Golden Compass: Official Video Game: Wildlife Waystation Featurette (2007) - Narrator 'Movies' *Riddick (2013) - Aereon VO 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Arachnicide (????) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Dark Romance: Kingdom of Death (2016) - Additional Voices *Second Chance Heroes (2014) - Madame Curie 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Mia 'Video Games' *3-D Ultra Pinball: The Lost Continent (1997) - Additional Voices *40 Winks (1999) - Additional Voices *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2: Animated Moviebook (1996) - Narration *Amaranthine Voyage: Winter Neverending (2016) - Queen of burrowers *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (2010-2011) - Clarice, Girl, Mother *Awesomenauts (2012) - Ksenia, Nibbs *Battle Realms (2001) - Additional Voices *Blood II: The Chosen (1998) - Gabriella, Ophelia *Borderlands (2009) - Steele *Bubsy 3D (1996) - Bubsy, Additional Voices *Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007) - Lallie, Rosa *Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (2005) - Hybrid, Ramona, Rebecca, Ruth, Additional Voices *Casper: The Interactive Adventure (1997) - Casper, Additional Voices *Clive Barker's Undying (2001) - Additional Voices *Conduit 2 (2011) - Andromeda, Laura Wildeshire *Darksiders (2010) - Silitha, Tiamat *Devastation (2003) - Additional Voices *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (2005) - Female Spider, Reaper *Diablo (1996) - Additional Voices *Diablo II (2000) - Andariel, Blood Raven *Diablo II: Lord of Destruction (2001) - Ancients, Malah *Diablo III (2012) - Mistress of Pain, Shadow Vermin *Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas (2000) - Additional Voices *Duckman: The Graphic Adventures of Private Dick (1997) - Additional Voices *Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes (2000) - Jane *Duke Nukem: Time to Kill (1998) - Additional Voices *Duke Nukem: Zero Hour (1999) - Female Commander *Evil Dead: Hail to the King (2000) - Annie Knowby, Deadites, Grammy *Frozen Hearth (2013) - Preserver *Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge (2001) - Character Sound Effects *Gauntlet: Dark Legacy (2000) - Jester, Priestess, Sorceress, Warrior *Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows (2005) - Aderyn, Akilah, Valdis, Valkyrie, Additional Voices *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Demon Gnome, Fleshy Skeleton, Shade *Grim Legends 3: Dark City (2016) - Maid, Mother *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Arathi Weapon Smith, Cult Master, Imp Master *Heroes of Newerth (2011-2012) - Baba Yaga, Cleopatra Pharao, Mother Nature Keeper, Shaman, S&M Torturer, Teen Boy Avatar, Wraith the Death Prowler, Additional Voices *Hidden Expedition: Smithsonian Hope Diamond (2013) - Waitress *Hunted: The Demon's Forge (2011) - Assassin *Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude (2004) - Additional Voices *Lucius (2012) - Mary *Malice (2004) - Additional Voices *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (2015) - Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Morton Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Lucia von Bardas, Valentina Allegra de Fontaine *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Eve, Asari Medic *Men in Black: The Game (1997) - Agent L, Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Elder Gods, Radio Ops, Sheeva, Sindel *Mystery of the Ancients: Mud Water Creek (2016) - Sarah *Myths of the World: Spirit Wolf (2014) - Ayana, Witch Ancestor *Myths of the World: The Heart of Desolation (2015) - Old lady healer *Nancy Drew: Alibi in Ashes (2011) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Curse of Blackmoor Manor (2004) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Danger by Design (2006) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Danger on Deception Island (2003) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake (2002) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Ghost of Thornton Hall (2013) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Labyrinth of Lies (2014) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon (2005) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Legend of the Crystal Skull (2007) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Message in a Haunted Mansion (2000) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Ransom of the Seven Ships (2009) - Nancy Drew, Coucou the Parrot, Vervet Monkeys *Nancy Drew: Sea of Darkness (2015) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Secret of the Old Clock (2005) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Secret of the Scarlet Hand (2002) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Secrets Can Kill (1998) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Secrets Can Kill Remastered (2010) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Shadow at the Water's Edge (2010) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Stay Tuned for Danger (1999) - Nancy Drew, Millie Strathorn *Nancy Drew: The Captive Curse (2011) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Creature of Kapu Cave (2006) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Deadly Device (2012) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Final Scene (2001) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Haunted Carousel (2003) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Haunting of Castle Malloy (2008) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Phantom of Venice (2008) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Secret of Shadow Ranch (2004) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Shattered Medallion (2014) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: The Silent Spy (2013) - Nancy Drew, Kate Drew *Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek (2007) - Nancy Drew, Freddie *Nancy Drew: Tomb of the Lost Queen (2012) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Trail of the Twister (2010) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Treasure in the Royal Tower (2001) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew: Warnings at Waverly Academy (2009) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew Dossier: Lights, Camera, Curses! (2008) - Nancy Drew *Nancy Drew Dossier: Resorting to Danger! (2009) - Nancy Drew, Garden Gossiper *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) - Additional Voices *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) - Larry, Lemmy, Morton, Wendy *NightCaster: Defeat the Darkness (2001) - Arran, Frost, Kids, Orb, Shadow, Witches, Additional Voices *Nightmare Adventures: The Turning Thorn (2013) - Unicorn Bride *Nightmare Ned (1997) - Additional Voices *Nightmare on the Pacific (????) - Jimmy *Off the Record: The Liberty Stone (2015) - Lilliana Flores *Painkiller: Hell & Damnation (2012) - Eve *Penumbra: Black Plague (2008) - Hive Mind *Penumbra: Requiem (2008) - Hive Mind *Phantasmat: The Endless Night (2015) - Hall Monitor *Phantasmat: Town of Lost Hope (2016) - Ethel Hansen, Narrator *Pyramid: Challenge of the Pharaoh's Dream (1996) - Additional Voices *Quantum Theory (2010) - Dionaea, Seed *Rebel Galaxy (2015) - Cofax, Juno, Militia Officer, Sparrow, Trucker, Zenya *Remothered: Tormented Fathers (2017) - Gloria Ashmann/'Red Nun' *Reset Generation (2008) - Babe Gunner, Monster Trainer, Princess, Sci-Fi Knight *Revenant (1999) - Additional Voices *Road Redemption (2017) - Sigma Gang Leader *Rochard (2011) - Skylar *Shadow Warrior (1997) - Anime Girl *Shadowgrounds (2005) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Arceyan Fighter, Sonic Boom, Tree Rex *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Shadow Mage *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Dodo Guard, Porcupine Guard, Rat Trooper *StarCraft (1998) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Slivan *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Medivac Pilot *Starwinder: The Ultimate Space Race (1996) - Additional Voices *Strider (2014) - Female Broadcaster, Nang Pooh, Xi Mang Mu *Subnautica (2014) - Sea Emperor, Sunbeam Captain *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Lucas, Lyn, Pit *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Lyn, Morton Koopa, Jr., Wendy O. Koopa *The Deadly Tower of Monsters (2016) - Scarlet *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Irileth, Jenassa, Night Mother, Nocturnal *The Land Before Time: Activity Center (1997) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure (2001) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Kindergarten Adventure (2005) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Math Adventure (1998) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Preschool Adventure (1999) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley (2000) - Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie *The Last of Us (2013) - Bloater, Clicker, Runner *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Galadriel, Idrial, Morwen, Spider Rider Unit *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) - Additional Voices *Tony Tough and the Night of Roasted Moths (2002) - Additional Voices *Torchlight (2009) - Syl, Vanquisher, Additional Voices *Torment: Tides of Numenera (2017) - Callistege *Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict (2005) - Female Announcer *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) - Banshee, Harpy, Succubus *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Hive Mind *Will Rock (2003) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft (2004) - Banshee, Harpy, Succubus *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2010) - Myrla, Zaela *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Felbound Enforcer, Orc Shaman, Stormcaller Mylra, Webmistress Shinaris, Worgen Female, Worgen Guard *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Panda Wraith *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2008) - Bronzebeard, Dead Knight, Geist, Herald Volazj, Tuskarr *Worms 3D (2003) - Additional Voices *Worms 4: Mayhem (2005) - Additional Voices *Worms Forts: Under Siege (2004) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (2017) - Assassin 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Blue Stinger (1999) - Janine King *Evil Zone (1999) - Alty Al Lazel, Ihadurca, Midori Himeno *Final Fight: Revenge (1999) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (2007) - Mia, Micaiah, Mist, Additional Voices *Ghost Pirates Of Vooju Island (2010) - Jane *Jack Keane (2008) - Amanda, Grandma Louise, Miss Gristle, Rupiah *Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy (2013) - Luke Triton *Professor Layton and the Curious Village (2008) - Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold, Lady Dahlia, Villagers *Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (2009) - Luke Triton, Babette, Flora Reinhold *Professor Layton and the Last Specter (2011) - Luke Triton *Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (2012) - Additional Voices *Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (2010) - Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold *Runaway: A Road Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Snowboard Kids (1998) - Jam Kuehnemund, Linda Maltinie, Mr. Dog, Nancy Neil, Slash Kamei *Snowboard Kids 2 (1999) - Damien, Slash Kamei, Wendy Rain *Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) - Additional Voices *Sonic Heroes (2004) - Additional Voices *Sonic Shuffle (2000) - Additional Voices *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur III (2005) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *SpellForce 2: Shadow Wars (2006) - Nightsong *SpellForce III (2017) - Additional Voices *Spy Fiction (2004) - Alice Coleman, Eve, Additional Voices *Tail Concerto (1999) - Waffle Ryebread, Panta *The Dark Eye: Drakensang (2009) - Auralia, Gwendala, Kobold, Malgorra, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (194) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (33) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2018. Category:American Voice Actors